english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Bloom
Brian Keith Bloom (born June 30, 1970) is an American actor, voice actor and screenwriter. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - Diplomat (ep50), Hyperion *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011) - Creeper (ep58), Iron (ep33), Oxygen (ep33), Rip Hunter (ep58), The Atom/Nate Adams (ep62) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Rumble McSkirmish, Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Dispatcher Voice (ep14), Inventor (ep14), Zartan *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Captain Ryan *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America', Scanner Drone (ep28) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Ultraman *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Cyborg/Victor Stone 'Shorts' *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010-2012) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America' 'TV Specials' *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Rumble McSkirmish Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Persian Champions, Various Arcadians, Various Spartans *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Bulletstorm (2011) - Heavy Echo Trooper *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Doorman, Multiplayer Voices, Navy Seal, Strike Force Soldier *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Sniper Team *Deadpool (2013) - Brawler 2, Ranged 4 *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Varric Tethras *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Leske *Dragon Age II (2011) - Varric Tethras *Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) - Ray *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Dalton Brooks *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Recondo *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Onyx Officer *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Onyx Guard, Sailor#2, Ship PA, Thrashball Fan#2, Various Stranded *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Slave, Spartan *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Bones, Debt Collector, Eric Riley, Gangsters *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Daredevil, Steve Rogers/Captain America *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mass Effect (2008) - Simon Atwell *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Darner Vosque *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Jason *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Damned Medic, Marines *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Matt Horner *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Matt Horner *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Matt Horner *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Matt Horner *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Trooper Male, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Trooper Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Trooper Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Trooper Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Trooper Male, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Trooper Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Trooper Male *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - XCOM Agents *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Guard *The Darkness II (2012) - Darkness, Jackie Estacado *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Illuminati Envoy, John Wolf *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Ghost Pepper, Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Soldier 01, Decepticon Rocket Trooper *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Multiplayer Characters *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - William "B.J." Blazkowicz *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Central 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Guard B *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Yakuza (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (91) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors